


There is plenty of ways to get dangerous, not all are fun or heroic

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [16]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Celebrity Crush, Conflict of Interests, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crushes, Dark, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Evil, Evil Plans, First Crush, Flirting, I'm Sorry, I'm so going to regret this, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Let's see if I can get FUN, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayadere??, Monologue, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Rants, Relationship(s), Seduction, Stalking, Swearing, Talking, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains, Violent Thoughts, Watching, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I already regret making this and I haven't written a word down yet! So, Launchpad McQuack and Negaduck have a short chat. It goes badly.





	There is plenty of ways to get dangerous, not all are fun or heroic

Launchpad McQuack sat down on the seat, the bus started moving. He watched the city move pass his window. Despite the larger bird often crashing anything with wheels, he would normally drive himself or others to and from places. That wasn't a choice today. He had to take the bus, for the time being. Still, the beefy cutie pie enjoyed watching the setting around himself fly past him. Perhaps a reasoning to why he almost always crashed whatever he drove, it's rather hard to pay attention to what's in front of one's self when one is watching the background as it rushes pass. There was likely many, many, reasons behind that notable trait but regardless of those things, Launchpad wasn't paying attention to what was going on around himself. Another bird sat beside McQuack, wearing an over sized overcoat and hat. To be fair to our dear pilot, who really pays any mind to the people around them on the bus? Outside of myself, simply due to nobody sitting near me... There's probably a reason for that. Maybe they are avoiding me or I'm seating where nobody else sits. Anyhow, the stranger shifted closer to the beefcake. 

The unknown person looked remarkably akin to those "be aware of strangers" or simpler such signs that they put up to warn children of stranger danger and keep adults aware of those whom would harm a child. A common cliche of those stories about the kid who goes missing. That clowns, white vans, older people who seem too kind, and parents who aren't watching well enough. I got a lot of those stories as a child, just enough to never go outside and fear every adult I saw for most of my life. However, our dear, sweet, buff, bird either hadn't heard too many of these stories or kept on even in the face of such horror stories. I say the last one is more likely. As for when the unknown bird laid their head upon the sweetie pie, he merely shrugged it off and continued looking out the bus window. The taller bird saw and felt the bus come to a full stop, causing him to stand up for his stop. The smaller bird fell over onto the bus seat. The sidekick left the long, public, car, quickly followed by the trench coat wearing bird. Launchpad walked on to wherever he was going, that fucko I told you about still behind him. The fucker made sure to time the foot steps to remain unheard and unseen. McQuack stopped his pace and looked about the busy street. He was waiting for the light to turn so the cars would stop, pressing the silver button in the hope it could made the light turn red faster.

Launchpad waited on the sidewalk, watching the cars pass by. The coated individual stopped and spoke up, "Hello there, my nearest and dearest fan." McQuack froze in place. The stranger wasn't a stranger, but you already knew that didn't you? Oh yes, the pilot well knew the voice of the bird behind him. He froze not out of fear, well not 100% out of fear, no he stood still for something closer to a pain of the heart. It was all too common for the Darkwing Duck fan to feel this way around Jim Starling after Negaduck "kinda sorta happened." A cliche for this kind of fan fic, mine at least. So, I'm going to try something a little bit new. I'd say it's not that new, but that's for you and I to find out. The light still hadn't turn red. Launchpad McQuack was like stone, as Negaduck walked up beside him. "I know you asked me to stop fallowing you but... Well, it's rather hard to stay away from you, my darling sunshine. The world is rather cold and dark without you." Not Jim explained, trying to remain causal to outside eyes. The sidekick didn't keep silent, "I'm in a relationship... I am happy with Drake." That boiled the former star's blood to a heat that could match the stars themselves. Yet he had to remain causal and cool to the world around them. It was broad daylight after all.

"You could be happy with me." The former superstar seethed under the false cool, "Am I wrong?" It wasn't silent, the many cars rushing by fulled the space between words. The larger bird looked away, back to the walking symbol that just would not flash on. The duck once known as Starling steamed coldly, "I know he set me up, somehow. He has fooled the whole, wide, world into believing his bullshit story but I know the truth. I know that glory hog copycat is only ripping me off." The light finally turned. The muscle bound bird jogged on. Yet the smaller duck followed on. They returned to more sidewalk. "Do you want to make me happy, Jim?" McQuack asked quickly. Again, there was no quiet as the cars voomed on and on. That shark toothed smile flashed, the hat bobbed with a clear nodding under it. Launchpad huffed, "Then let me be happy with DW. You are hurting me by doing this, Jim. Please stop." The super villain felt betrayed but couldn't bring himself to be angry with his fan, so he only felt cold. As if without the sunshine. The villain kept on walking. "It wouldn't hurt anymore if you were with me. We could be together." He offered, "I could give you anything he has, I am better than any copy." They both stopped walking, standing on the cement. Air rushed by, back and forth. Cars speed on the black, cracked, road. Each one moving to their own path, the drivers never once noting those who they pass on by. Why would they? They all need to keep their eyes on the road, and to get to the places they needed to be. The clouds looked fluffy and slow but actually moved faster then the cars below. The many water drops just light enough to be kept in the air. Ever swirling in the winds, making the fluffy, rounded, shapes we see.

I cannot say if Launchpad McQuack knew these things as he looked into the sky at the clouds. I don't know, just as the Starlight didn't know what the pilot thought until he spoke, "We can't do this. We can't be together. Me and Drake already live together, he and I are already together. Me and him already adopted a child together. I cannot leave all that behind just to runaway with you." Launchpad turned around to face his former hero. He walked over to the fallen star, trying to hold back tears. "I do love you, I loved you since I was a child watching the TV for my hero to come on. You were the first one I ever felt that way for. I still love you, but I also love Drake. I do not want choose between you two but no matter what I do, I can not have both. Please don't hurt me anymore, Jim. Please."

"I am not trying hurt you, my dear fanboy. I just want to be with you, for you are the only thing good in this horrible world and in my stupid, little, life. Please, stay with me. PLEASE, I don't know if I can LIVE without you in this terrible, fucking, stupid, world. You are the only light in my life anymore, Launchpad!" The fallen hero begged and grabbed the sidekick, trying to pull the large bird with him uselessly, "I will take you with me if I have to!!" The man was far too muscular to be carted off by the older man. Not without being knock out and an actual cart... I guess something else that make wheeling off with heavy things easy would also work. Negaduck didn't have it in him, yet, to risk hurting the loveable lug by knocking him out. To by knowledge, he did not have a cart or anything akin... Yet. The sweetheart sucked up his heartache and turned away, walking away. The cold, darkened, heart felt himself being dragged. The jaded soul got up and tried to put his heels in the stone only to fall over again and again. Until his grasp failed him, and the duck that was no longer Jim Starling was left behind on the ground alone. The duck who used to be a shining star pushed up from the gray, man-made, stone and shoot his head up. As I said before, he was alone. Just him and the passing cars that paid him no mind. There's many ways to be alone. One could be alone with just one's self. One can be alone with another. Yet, I find the most lonely form of being alone is when one is alone even among many others. One may be the loneliest number. Two can be sad. However, one can be happy with themself and two can find joy in each other even in sadness. 

To be alone in a crowd, is never a joy. Not to me at least. Always reaching out, only to remain so far away... What would be more lonely? 

Nobody is ever coming to save the villain. Why would they?

The End.


End file.
